Foxes Don't Just Quit
by Lemonsahoy
Summary: Tails has a crush on Fiona Fox and has finally asked her out but when they have a little too much to drink things get intimate
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys this is going to be my first fanfic I know there isn't a lot of FionaxTails so I thought what the hell and decided to make this. Hope u guys enjoy and please don't be shy to R&R.

I don't own sonic or Tails or any character SEGA© does.

Ages:

Sonic:20

Tails:18

Fiona:18

Chapter 1:Introductions.

It was a warm sunny day on Mobius,there was not a cloud in the sky. We find our two favourite heroes on the Emerald Coast enjoying the nice weather. "Hey Sonic can I ask you a question, it's kinda embarrassing?"asked Tails.

"Sure thing pal"Replies Sonic.

"Sonic there's this girl I really like but I don't know how to talk to her can u help me?"inquired Tails.

I don't see why not little bro"replies Sonic cheerfully.

Later at Tail's workshop:

"So do u think u can talk to her know buddy?"Asks Sonic.

"You bet I'm gonna phone her now!"exclaimed Tails. Tails walks over to his phone and dials a fox named Fiona,who he has had a crush on since he met her. "Hello?"Asks Fiona not recognizing Tails' number.

"Hey Fiona It's me Tails"says Tails happily.

"Hey Tails how are ya?"Asks Fiona

"I'm good I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight?"Asks a nervous Tails.

"Sure thing what time do you wanna meet up?"

"How about 7:30?"

"Cool see u then Tails."

"Bye Fiona"

After the movie is over:

"Hey Tails wanna head to the club for a while?"Asks Fiona.

"Sure why not"replies Tails. While at the club Tails and Fiona have a little too much to drink. "Hey Fiona wanna come to my place?"inquires Tails.

"Errrr...yeah sure why not."

A/N Cliffhanger next chapter will most likely contain a lemon. Until then peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:I love you.

A/N Hey guys I'm was gonna upload more yesterday but my computer crashed. However I have still been able to write this so without further ado here is chapter 2.R&R please it helps.

Copyrights are in chapter 1.

Tails was lying on bed panting covered in sweat with a sexy red Biden beside both of them with no clothes on. Wow Tails thought and to think this all started so perfectly.

-Flashback-

Tails and Fiona just got back from a club and Tails ask Fiona if she wanted to stay with him tonight. Both being drunk they thought it was a great idea so Tails and Fiona got ready for bed. However while Fiona is getting undressed she is unaware of Tails watching her. Tails while seeing her naked is extremely turned on and has a raging 7" boner in his pants.

Inc in bed they both snuggle up close. Fiona then leans over and kisses Tails passionately it is not a long kiss but just enough to say she loves. Fiona then notices Tails Jr. under the blanket. "Someone's excited" she says with a smirk.

"I can't help it your so damn sexy" says Tails with a lustful look.

"You really think I'm sexy?"Asks Fiona.

"Yep. Your so sexy that I just wanna make u happy and pleasure you"answers Tails.

"Well what's stopping you?" She asks with a grin.

"Nothing now I guess." Answers Tails with a huge smile.

WARNING! LEMON NO ONE UNDER 16!

Fiona leans over and kisses Tails all the while removing her clothes as is Tails. As soon as all other clothes are off Fiona leans down to give Tails a BJ. Fiona timidly licks the tip and caresses his nuts. She then takes him in whole deepthroating him. Tails just about moans his head off while Fiona just laughs on the inside. A couple minutes later Tails announces to Fiona "FIONA I'M GONNA CCCCCUUUUUUUUMM." Fiona takes load after load after load of the warm sticky taste savouring the taste. "Wow Tails you taste great!" Exclaims Fiona while just about to kiss him. "You...we're really... good Fiona" pants an exhausted Tails. Fiona quickly pins down Tails. Soon after she has made Tails Jr. bigger she starts lowering herself onto him. "Hey Fiona are you a virgin?" Asks Tails.

"Yeah I am. Btw Tails will this hurt?"Asks Fiona.

"Since your a virgin then yeah it will hurt but will then fell better." Says Tails.

A couple minutes later when Fiona's pain has gone she begins riding him. Throughout all of this she never stops moaning and neither does Tails. Pretty soon after Tails says"Fiona I'm getting close."

"Me too Tails, me too."

A minute after they both reach their climaxes, Tails yelling Fiona and Fiona yelling Tails.

Exhausted they both fell asleep right there.

End Flashback and Lemon.

A/N hope u guys enjoyed let me know what u think and if there is any other couples u want me to make then I will. I will be mostly doing Sonic fabrics but I may also do some other. Please R&R and if it was cheap then I am sorry this is my first fanfic.


	3. Shadow and Rouge

A/N Hey guys I will be trying to upload a chapter daily. If I don't then it is cause I have writer's block or my internet is shot or I have to do something. Shout out to jason van for the idea for this chapter. Hope u guys enjoy and don't forget R&R.

Copyrights chapter 1

Chapter 3:

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in a tree flashbacks of Maria's death playing in his head. He had been there all day and was about to leave when Rouge the Bat dropped down. "Shadow wants to see you. He seems pretty annoyed at something but won't tell me what." Says the bat.

"Hmph. Fine I'll be there in a sec. There's probably a good reason why he hasn't told you you ya know." Replies the ultimate life form.

At 's base:

has figured out that Rouge also works for G.U.N and is furious. So he gets shadow to throw in the cells wwwaaayyy below the factory. Once there shadow can't help but stare at her perfect bosom. Rouge sees him staring and teases him by putting her breast centimetres away from shadow's face. "Like what u see big boy?" Asks Rouge as seductively as possible. "…" replies shadow. Once he recovers he rips of Rouge's top revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. "SHADOW RED ARE YOU DOING" screams Rouge.

"You've teased me for the last time" says shadow with an evil grin.

WARNING Lemon no one under 16. You have been warned.

Shadow Jr. Grows hard at seeing Rouge half-naked. He then proceeds to ask Rouge if she wants to do "it". She agrees and wastes no time in getting shadow's member in her mouth. She manages to take in the whole 8.5" no problem. A couple minutes after Rouge's licking and tongue swirling shadow announces that he is going to cum.

"Then give all you got to me big black." Replies the sexy bat.

"ROOOOOUUUGGGGEEEEEE!" Exclaims Shadow as he cums. Rouge manages to swallow every sticky rope. Shadow then uses Chaos Control and teleportation back to the tree where he was earlier.

A/N Hey guys I hope u enjoyed this will have a lot of characters in it mainly Fiona and Tails though. Hope you enjoyed and please do review it means a lot. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Also sorry it is short I am busy an this was all I could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys this chapter may be a bit on the short side so I apologise in advance. Also this chapter will be the main plot again. So without further ado enjoy

Chapter 4:

Tails opened his eyes and wondered why Fiona was in bed naked with him. Then the memories come flooding back. Tails tries to move and get out of bed without disturbing Fiona but to no avail. Fiona wakes up and the first thing she notices is that she and Tails are naked. "Tails, why are we both naked?" Asks Fiona.

"We kinda did "it" last night then we must've passed out." Replies Tails

"Oh okay. So you want some breakfast?"

"Sure let me just take a shower real quick."

After breakfast:

"So what do you wanna do today?" Asks Tails.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Replies Fiona.

"Sure I'll go start up the Tornado."

"Okay,I'm gonna go get changed."

After the film:

Once the film is over Tails and Fiona walk around station square for a while. When they get bored they would chase after each other. About 3 hours later they returned home exhausted and pretty hungry. While they were out Tails got some new parts for the Tornado and Fiona got some new clothes and a necklace. Tails also secretly bought a diamond ring for Fiona." Hey Fiona can you come here for a sec." Yells Tails.

"I'll just be a minute." Replies Fiona. After getting changed she went into the garage to find Tails. She finds Tails fiddling with one of his machine. Fiona sneaks up behind him and says "Boo!". Poor Tails just about jumps the height of himself. "God Fiona you scared me." Says Tails with a goofy grin. Tails then gets down on one knee and and brings out the box with the ring in it then asks Fiona "Fiona will you marry me?" In his sweetest voice. Fiona just about faints but still,manages to say "yes of course.I will Tails!"

End of chapter

A/N Dun Dun Dunnnn. So Tails has asked Fiona to marry him. I sense a cliffhanger. Find out what happens tomorrow. Btw sorry this is short but it is all I could write. Don't forget to please leave a review I wanna hear your guys opinions good and bad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys I may be able to upload not 1 but 2 chapters today! Anyway hope you enjoy.

Copyrights are on chapter 1.

Chapter 5:

Tails and Fiona were more excited than ever and so they should be considering they're getting married. It has been about 2 weeks since Tails asked Fiona to marry him and they had been incredibly busy getting everything set up and getting the invitations out. But it was all worth it in their eyes,after all they loved each other madly so it was only fitting. "Tails you ready?" Asked Fiona.

"I'll just be a minute." Tails was just finishing up his work on the Tornado making sure it had fuel and everything else it needed.

After the wedding:

Tails started up the Tornado and he and Fiona hopped in to go on they're honeymoon. They were going to the Famous 364th ring hotel by Emerald Coast. Both Are and Fiona had hardly been able to sleep with excitement before today. When Tails was tinkering in his workshop one day he found himself making Fiona a gift. He was unsure of what it was until he made it. It was a box that whatever Fiona wanted she could tell it and it would appear however it was 1 time use. He was planning on giving it to her once they unpacked and that is precisely what he did. "Hey Fiona can you come here a minute?" Asks Tails. "Sure Tails what's up?" She asks as she enters the room.

"I made you this yesterday it is a box that when you tell it what you want it will appear in the box." Says Tails with a smile on his face. "Wow Tails thanks." Sassy Fiona as she hugs Tails. "Just remember you can only use it once a month." Says Tails.

"Makes sense. Oh and I got you a special gift too Tails." Says Fiona with a sly grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll show you it after dinner. I'm sure you'll love it."

End of chapter

A/N so what do you guys think. Sorry if anyone wanted me to describe the wedding but I couldn't because I haven't been to a wedding ever in my life. Oh well. Btw don't forget if you have any suggestions for the story PM me or leave it as a review. And remember I accept all kinds of criticism. So if you have something about the story that you think isn't so good then tell me. I'm all ears. Anyway enough of my rambling hope you enjoyed.


	6. TailsI'm pregnant part 12

A/N Hey guys I'm back for another chapter my aren't you lucky people I managed to upload 2 chapters! Big thanks to Bugs Mc B wabbit for giving me the idea for this chapter it may be a bit short but I hope you all will like it. Enough of my rambling now onto the story!

Chapter 6:

After a busy day of getting married reaching they're honeymoon destination and getting set up the newly weds Sat down to a nice home cooked meal made by Tails. During the meal which consisted of chicken Korma Tails asked Fiona, "what is your favourite thing I have ever made you?".

After some thought Fiona replied "Probably the box you made me I love it almost as much as I love you".

"Really?".

"Yeah." After dinner Tails asked Fiona what the gift she got him was. She said "Come into the bedroom in 5 mins and I'll show you." So Tails waited 5 mins then called through to Fiona is it okay for him to come in. When she replies yes he makes his way to the bedroom where he is both surprised and aroused by the sight of Fiona naked fingering herself on the bed moaning his name."Best. ." says Tails with a wide grin. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Says Fiona with a smirk on her face." Well don't just stand there Tails it looms as though Tails Jr. Wants some attention."

"Ha ha very funny".

"Just come here you sly fox." Tails works his way over to the bed striping as he does never taking his eyes of his foxy wife. By the time Tails reaches the bed he is naked. As soon as he gets on the bed Fiona begins giving Tails her present by blowing him. Tails instantly starts moaning but right before he cums Fiona stops and says "Seems like your ready."

"Awww Fiona why'd you stop?" Asks Tails.

"Because you can't have all the fun can you?"

"Fair enough." So Fiona gets on all fours and Tails slowly enters her doggy style.

"Mmmm...AH!" Fiona moans as Tails suddenly pushes in slightly harder. After about 30 mins Fiona and Tails both say they're gonna cum. "AH..Tails I'm close."

"Me too..Fiona".

"TAIIILLLSSS."

"FIOOONNNAAA."

In the morning Tails wakes up to find Fiona puking in the bathroom. She's in other for a good 2 hours and Tails is begging to worry. To make sure she is just sick Fiona does a pregnancy test and is shocked by the results. She's PREGNANT. "Oh shot how am I gunna tell Tails." After lunch Fiona decides to tell Tails. "Tails I've got something to tell you. Don't freak out but...I'm pregnant."

"..." was all Tails could say.

A/N alright so Fiona is pregnant dun dun dunnnnn btw cliffhanger. I will be continuing this tomorrow so look out for that. Don't forget to review with any ideas. The next chapter might be some different characters I'm not sure so keep your eyes out for that. Anyway peace.


	7. Tails I'm pregnant part 22

A/N Hey guys welcome to the next chapter. Because I couldn't upload yesterday I am going to post 2 chapters today. 1 will be to do with the story the other will be another side chapter that you don't have to read but can if you want to. However I can't think of anything for the bonus ones so I need some help. PM me with pairings of characters and if I find one that is unusual or is different I will write the chapter about it. Oh and I will also gives a shout out to whoever's idea I use. Right, enough of my rambling onto the story.

Chapter 7:

It took Tails 15 minutes for him to realise and comprehend what Fiona said. When he did come out of shock he did the one thing that Fiona did not expect him to do, he smiled one of the biggest smile he had ever smiled (A/N: Mr. Men reference FTW lol). "Ya know, I always wondered what it would be like to be a father. I guess I'll know first hand now. Although I am kinda nervous." Says a very excited and slightly nervous Tails.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll make a great father Tails. After all you're kind, sweet, gentle and not to mention great in bed. Not that that last one is relevant." Says Fiona with a slight blush. After hearing this Tails calmed down a little as he had been getting anxious even though he didn't know why. "Do you really think I would make a good father?"

"I don't think I know. Relax it'll be fine. Besides this is going to be more nerve-racking for me than for you." Says Fiona.

1 month later:

"Hey Fiona?" Asks Tails sitting across from his wife.

"Yeah Tails?" Asks Fiona looking up from her half eaten dinner, now cold.

"You okay? You look a little pale and you've hardly talked or eaten." Tails asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine just fell a little queasy. I'll be fine don't worry." 10 seconds after she said that she suddenly got up and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She finally emerged 1 hour later looking a little green. "You okay Fiona?" Asks Tails worried that she had been spending more and more time in the bathroom each day throwing up. "Yeah. I think I may go to the doctor's tomorrow." Tails nodded then asked Fiona if she needed anything as he was going out to the store. She said she didn't need anything and that she was going for a lydown. Half an hour later Tails was back with some food and began putting it all away as quietly as possible trying not to wake Fiona as she really needed some sleep. A couple of minutes after Tails finished putting all the shopping away the phone went off. It was 11 PM who would be calling at this time? Tails looked at the caller I.d and noticed it was sonic so he picked up. After 15 minutes of talking sonic asked how Fiona was. Tails said she wasn't feeling so well and he was going to take her to the doctor's tomorrow. Sonic wished him luck and hoped that Fiona wasn't feeling sick and had caught something. After saying goodbye Tails hung up and snuggled up to Fiona in bed and fell asleep.

A/N Hey guys so there we have t as I said at the top first person to come up with something interesting gets with their idea and a shout out. Please review it eameans a lot and I find it interesting to read you guys thoughts. Well that's all for now so peace.


	8. Update

A/N Hey guys welcome to chapter 8 I am going to keep writing this story for as long as I can but I will also be writing a new story called Who's The Father. I will try and get this story to at least 20 chapters so it is nice and not too short and boring. Anyway enough of my rambling this is basically an update. Sorry I won't be able to upload a Foxes Don't Just Quit chapter today I will upload some tomorrow today is gonna be Who's The Father.


End file.
